Pietro Maximoff (film)
|allytype = -- |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |hair = White |physique = -- |otherfeats = None |strengthlvl = |end = }} Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, is a character that appears in Avengers: Age of Ultron. He has the ability of superhuman speed, and is the twin brother of his sister, Wanda Maximoff. '''He was portrayed by actor Aaron-Taylor Johnson. Appearance Powers & Abilities Quicksilver can run at supersonic speeds and can destroy objects using that speed. He has been shown to be able to catch arrows and dodge Captain America's shield as well as avoid the path of Thor's hammer. He is not fast enough to dodge machine-gun fire however. History Early Life Pietro Maximoff was born in the Eastern European country of '''Sokovia along with his twin sister, Wanda. At the age of ten, while having dinner with his family, a mortar shell hit their apartment building, killing Maximoff's parents and trapping him and his sister inside the building. Later, a second shell landed in the same area, three feet away from them, but it didn't go off. In the aftermath of the attack, the twins were left trapped in the apartment for two days until they were saved. As they lay in the rubble, both were staring at the dud bomb shell with the name Stark Industries imprinted on it. This experience traumatized the twins, which started their great hatred towards America, especially against Tony Stark due to him being the creator of the bomb shell under his company's name. Years later, Pietro and Wanda often took part in leading protests against the Avengers. They dedicated much of their lives towards their hatred to the team and began searching for ways to take down the Avengers. Because of their actions, they were placed under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. Joining Hydra When Pietro reached adulthood, foreign powers took over Sokovia, creating a great disturbance within the country. He and Wanda took part in frequent riots to drive the foreign forces from their streets. What they did not realize was that the riots were orchestrated by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in the country and were using the riots to cover up their illegal experiments. Wolfgang von Strucker, the leader of the HYDRA forces in Sokovia, attempted to harness the energy from Loki's Chitauri Scepter for various purposes, such as providing the power source to weapons of mass destruction. Dr. List, desiring to see what effect the scepter's power would have on live humans, approached several Sokovian rioters, including Wanda and Pietro. List offered them the opportunity to achieve the power they needed to free Sokovia from the grip of war. Wanda expressed some doubt over Strucker's offer, but on the other hand Pietro was determined to free his country and convinced his sister to join him in HYDRA's projects. During the experimentation's, various volunteers did not survive the scepter's power, but the twins did. Both Pietro and Wanda gained supernatural powers; Pietro gained the ability to move at high speeds, while Wanda developed various mental powers such as telekinesis and hypnosis, as well as gained the ability to project energy blasts. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Sokovia Raid' Not long later, the Avengers arrived in Sokovia and raided the HYDRA Research Base, stealing the scepter and arresting Strucker. During the raid, the twins escaped from HYDRA's base using their powers and despite their inexperience, were able to escape from the Avengers. While fleeing from the base, Pietro used his super speed to distract Hawkeye and Captain America from their advance towards a bunker, which would eventually be destroyed by the Hulk a few moments later. 'Partnering With Ultron' After their escape from the HYDRA base, Pietro and Wanda were soon called by Ultron to join him in his plans to destroy the Avengers, knowing that with their powers, they could tear the team apart. Later, Pietro and his sister accompanied Ultron in acquiring Ulysses Klaue's supply of Vibranium. When the Avengers arrived, Pietro conversed a little with Stark then a battle ensued after. He assaulted Captain America, then Thor, and unsuccessfully tried to throw Mjølnir against him. His sister was subdued by Hawkeye when she attempted to hex him. As Scarlet Witch lay in pain, Pietro saved her in the nick of time. He took her outside Klaue's base, where she caught sight of the Hulk and hexed him, finishing their original plan of messing up the Avenger's minds. The twins traveled to Seoul, Korea where they learned of Ultron's plans of world extinction, resulting in Pietro and his sister leaving the facility, much to Ultron's rage. Both then reappeared and assisted Captain America in fighting off Ultron on a moving passenger train. Pietro used his super speed to save people in the pathway of the train, while Scarlet Witch managed to stop the train with her powers when it went off the rails. The twins then accompanied Captain America back to Avengers Tower and tried to stop Tony Stark and Bruce Banner from bringing Vision to life. As they fought against each other, Pietro proceeded to cutoff the electrical supply from the Vision's cradle in a matter of seconds. But fell to the lower floor as he was attacked by Hawkeye. Thor then arrives and overpowers the Vision's cradle with an electrical surge bringing him to life. As Pietro and the rest of the Avengers witness Vision's birth, they approach him with caution. The android proved himself an ally to the team, then Pietro, Wanda and the rest of the Avengers head to Sokovia to stop Ultron and avert his plans. 'Battle of Sokovia' As the Avenges arrive at Sokovia, the ultimate battle against Ultron ensues. Pietro takes out various Ultron Sentries in the area together with the Avengers. Ultron then activates his plan, where he used the remaining vibranium to build an underground machine that lifts a large part of the city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. As the city begins to lift, Pietro and the rest of the Avengers fight Ultron's army while delaying Ultron from activating his plan's final procedure. Fury arrives in a Helicarrier with Maria Hill, War Machine, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to assist in evacuating the civilians. Pietro amazed by SHIELD's appearance, assists in bringing the civilians unto the loaders. 'Self-Sacrifice' As the evacuation proceeds, Pietro spots Hawkeye about to be caught in the Ultron's barrage of fire, and quickly shields Barton from the attack. Unfortunately, Pietro was caught in the line of fire, and was severely wounded. Barton attends to him after, and moments later Pietro dies from his wounds. A grieving, and now angered Wanda abandons her post to destroy Ultron's primary body in revenge. In honor of his sacrifice, Clint Barton and his family decided to name their newest son Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Notes * Pietro is the first MCU Avenger to die onscreen. Despite the great bond between he and his sister, he goes unmentioned in Captain America: Civil War. * Despite his great hatred of Tony Stark, the man only addresses Pietro once during the entirety of Age of Ultron. * His catchphrase seems to be "You didn't see that coming?" It also serves as his last words. Trivia * This version of Quicksilver appears concurrently with another version in Fox Studios' X-Men: Days of Future Past. As per the deal between Marvel and Fox, the MCU version is never referred to as "Quicksilver" on screen. Gallery Photo(1046).jpg Photo(1047).jpg Quicksilver.jpg Quicksilver (1).jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-quicksilver.png avengers-age-of-ultron-quicksilver-scarlet-witch-1.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-QuickSilver-jacket.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-quicksilver-aaron-taylor-johnson.jpg f7098e567ec55a0f50a63761c722c2f4d1fc5780fd785fa4f077ee5f5bd80337.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Movie Characters Category:Earth-199999 Characters Category:Pages Under Development Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Deceased Movie Characters